ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
Dante is an Australian born profession wrestler, best known for his work in America, he is currently working for American federations SOS and WCSF, as well as British fed IOW. Background Dante was born in Adelaide, the capital city of South Australia. At an early age he got hooked on wrestling...watching a lot of WWE and WCW. Dante did very well in school and would go onto study Journalism, but his true passion was wrestling and when his High School friend Ed Stevens approached him about starting a backyard wrestling promotion he gladly accepted the offer. Maximum Violence Wrestling Dante and Ed formed MVW, a promotion where there was no rules. The first show was small, with Dante and Ed portraying many different characters in Ed's backyard. Their reputation for violence grew though, and soon they had a full roster and were putting on show for 100-150 people at a time. Dante and Ed would have a long feud for the main championship, both men winning it on several occasions, but when Perth-based promotion CPW announced they would be expanding to Adelaide Dante gave up his promotions for greater success. MVW had its last show "Take no Prisoners" on June 16, 1997, with the main event pitting Dante against his rival in a TLC match. Crazy Professional Wrestling Dante tried out, and was successful in joining CPW and was accepted into their training ground. He trained for seven months before he made his debut, where he lost to main-eventer "Havoc" in less than 2 minutes. Dante would win his next few matches though, and was rewarded for his efforts, winning the SA Title on 3 occasions. When CPW invited Dante on a tour of Japan, he gladly accepted and traveled across the globe, it was here were Dante, who had been noticed for his talent and work-ethic, received an offer to work for Japan promotion NJPW. After a hard decision, Dante parted-ways with CPW and stayed in Japan. WCSF Dante's stay in Japan was memorable but short-lived though, as he was quickly picked up by American promotion WCSF. He was drafted to the Meyham brand, and worked on their pre-show High Voltage but wouldn't make it any further as Dante quit the promotion (for reasons unknown) and went back to Japan. Dante trained and honed his skills even more, and it was noticed once again as Dante was drafted back to America. Society of Sim Dante joined newly re-opened Indy fed SOS. Starting out on their training ground School of Sim Dante met Daz and Kai Sears, who were also up and comers and the three would go onto become great friends. Dante made his SOS debut in a four-corner match against Daz, Chris Cutter and C.D which ended in a time-limit draw, though it was clear all four men would go onto great things. Dante was unsuccessful in his next few bouts, most notably losing to Tony Snachez at the one-year anniversary. Things started looking up for Dante though, as he got his first big break at a new promotion. GSW When Dante's friend Kai Sears started his own promotion GSW Dante didn't join straight away, preferring to get settled into his current state before taking on a new workload. Though when Dante finally made his debut, he did with a splash, defeating Goober. GSW management took notice of this, and Dante was pushed into the main-event, feuding with Masato Fujiwara (than champ) for the GSW title. Many people backstage though Fujiwara was a poor choice for champ and supported Dante to win, which he did at GSW's first PPV to win his first major title. After the PPV, Fujiwara was fired and it was clear that GSW's roster was running thin, and with all of the high profile stars already in feuds, GSW management was forced to push Joe Render into the main-event scene with Dante. Dante, who had dubbed himself "The Trend Killer" was frustrated and disappointed at the decision, sighting that Render had little experience and little talent. He asked if he could feud with both Daz and Kai Sears in a triple threat for the title. GSW management decided to keep Render in the main event scene, teaming him up with Goober and Lydia Frost to form "The Mafia". Goober, Dante and Render would face each other in a triple-threat for the title at the second PPV, with Dante coming out on top. GSW had been having problems for a long time, with backstage fights and many of the wrestlers were unhappy, but after the second PPV financial investors started dropping out and GSW was forced to go under. One final show was scheduled, where Dante would drop the title to Daz, though the show never happened and Dante went out as the GSW champion. IOW Dante, who was now only working for SOS was approached by fellow SOS wrestlers Twist and Y72 about joining their British promotion IOW. Dante was reluctant at first, worried about flying from America to England every few weeks, but he accepted the offer and appeared in the main event of IOW Uprising #1 against Joe Riot. Dante won the match, and continued to stay in the main-event scene, IOW director Alex Leroy offered Dante to be the first IOW champion, but Riot, Twist and Y72 deemed this unfair and a 4-man tournament was announced, with the final match to be held at IOW's first PPV, Summer Fallout. It was here when Twist and Y72 bith left the company, promoting Daz as the company's main booker. Daz promoted Kai Sears and Dante to the creative team. Dante won his tournament match against Twist, with help from Y72, and went on to face Joe Riot at Summer Fallout for the title. Joe Riot would win the match, with help from Alex Leroy. Dante showed up, the next night, and was accepted as a face in the IOW lockeroom, and continued his feud with Riot up top the next PPV Theory of Chaos, in a steel cage match for the IOW Title. Dante seemed on the brink on victory, but Leroy's new assistant, the debuting Goliath interfered and Riot walked out with the title again. Towards the Future Dante's future career is looking very promising. In SOS he was one of the first three members of S.O.S (Josh Outland, Dante, Ross Riot and Shinsuike), and he still continues his quest for SOS gold. His feud with Joe Riot in IOW still continues as Alex Leroy continues to prevent Dante from winning the IOW championship. It was recently reported, and then confirmed that Dante had been re-hired to WCSF and is set to make his debut shortly. Wrestling Facts :* Finisher moves ::* The Trend Killer (Powerbomb into Jumping Cutter) ::* Concussion on Delivery (360 Spinout Facebuster) ::* Apocalypse DDT (Full Nelson Facebuster) :* Signature Moves ::* Gallows Pole (Leaping Clothesline) ::*''Stretch Backbreaker'' ::* Dragon Suplex '' ::* ''Brainbuster ::* DDT 76 (Jumping Spinout DDT) ::* Code-Red ::* [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suplex#Half_nelson_suplex Half Nelson Suplex] ::* Fisherman Neckbreaker ::* Dragon Sleeper ::* Lungblower ::* Reverse Lungblower *'Nicknames' :* 'The Trend Killer' *'Managers' ** Shinsuike Championships and Accomplishments * CPW :* CPW SA Champion ::* Emerging (April 27th 1998) * Global Sim Wrestling :* GSW World Champion * Immortals of Wrestling :* IOW Champion ::* Path to Immortality (June 29, 2007) (1 Time) Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:1983 births Category:IOW Wrestlers Category:SOS Wrestlers Category:Australian characters